


On the road

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Road Trips, Slice of Life, doesn't really have anything to do with the go plot but they're adults here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Of the many impulsive decisions in their lives, Sakuma liked the improvised road trips the best.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	On the road

**Author's Note:**

> somehow this was?? really hard to write??  
> they deserve a vacation tho let them be happy

“Hey, Jirou?”

“Mh?”

“I’m bored.”

“And what do you want me to do about it?”

“… What about a trip?”

“Now?”

“Why not? It’s the weekend anyways.”

“… Fine.”

A conversation and some quick packing later, their spur of the moment idea turned into the two of them already planning the trip and looking up destinations, Sakuma checking on his phone while Genda looked over his bike as he thoroughly checked it and got rid of some stains, then revved up the engine, smiling to himself as he heard it roaring to life.

“So, are we ready?”

Genda eagerly nodded in answer, already hopping on the bike, one helmet already on and the other handed over to Sakuma, just waiting for his boyfriend to join him.

“Come on- let’s go.”

Sakuma gladly accepted the invitation, putting the helmet on and slipping his arms around Genda's waist, not without leaning in to kiss his neck beforehand. With a grin, Genda started driving, Sakuma holding him close.

The weather was pleasant, the cool breeze more than making up for the sun and scarce clouds. Most of the ride was spent in silence, just exchanging a few words whenever Genda stopped at a streetlight or to take a break from driving. They didn’t mind the silence, happy just being together, Sakuma hardly holding back a smile as he rested his head against Genda's back, Genda smirking to himself as he felt his hands hold him close.

Eventually, they stopped once they found a smaller restaurant in the outskirts of a town. Genda quietly sighed as he took of the helmet, appreciating the break from driving and eager to get something into his stomach. He didn’t even need to ask Sakuma, already off the bike and taking off his helmet in the time it took Genda to turn off the engine. Genda wasn’t surprised, really- Sakuma could really be impatient when it came to food.

“Come on, hurry up- I’m starving.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming-”

He would have to leave the important bike checking stuff for later. Not like he minded much- as much as he liked his bike, he enjoyed much more getting to share lunch with his boyfriend. A warm bowl of homemade ramen would do.

* * *

Their aimless trip eventually took them to a nice and secluded inn with hot springs included. The perfect place for a quick getaway. With the sky now tinted orange and the breeze turning colder, the decision to stay there for the weekend wasn’t so hard. The sooner they got settled the better, anyways.

Besides, Sakuma really liked the idea of taking a long bath in a hot spring.

Check-in done and over with, they carried what little stuff they had brought on their trip to their room, Genda happily dropping on the bed for a while.

“You can go ahead and get into the water- I’ll come in a moment.”

Sakuma raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind waiting- I know you need to rest after driving for so long.”

“It’s fine, really- I just need a second. I’ll feel better after a warm bath, anyways.”

He definitely needed more than just a bath, but Sakuma would let it slide this time- no need to get worked up, they would be resting and relaxing soon enough, anyways.

“Alright… don’t take too long, then. I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

Sakuma let out a content sigh as he slowly slipped into the hot springs, letting the warm water work its magic. The peace and silence only lasted until Genda came back from their room and nearly jumped into the water, grinning like an idiot when the splash hit Sakuma, his grin only growing wider when Sakuma pouted, pushing his wet hair out of his face as he stuck his tongue out at him.

“Asshole.”

“Yes, Jirou, I love you too.”

Huffing as he rolled his eye, Sakuma inched closer and rested his head against his shoulder. Genda gladly wrapped an arm around his shoulders to hold him closer, his grin now a soft smile.

“You know… this is nice.”

Genda just pressed a kiss against his temple in answer, smiling against his skin as he nuzzled into his hair, feeling him fully relax into the affection.

“Told you- you needed a break.”

Sakuma just snuggled a bit more into his side and got more comfortable, a hand reaching up to run his fingers through Genda's messy hair. Even with how hard it was just to tame it enough to be presentable, Sakuma loved it anyways.

“Fine… I guess you were right… thanks for convincing me.” They both knew that he would’ve never decided to do something like this on his own.

“You’re welcome. Someone has to make sure you don’t overwork yourself into an early grave.”

“Yeah, whatever- now kiss me.”

Genda pulled back to look at him in the eye, a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk on his face.

“Shouldn’t we wait to go back to our room for that?”

Sakuma blinked. Then, once realization hit him, he turned so red so quickly- It definitely wasn’t the hot spring’s fault. He spluttered and lightly shoved him, trying to recover some dignity as Genda laughed at him.

“Y-you- you ass-!”

“I love you too.”

They did go back to their room fairly quickly… even if Genda fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the bed, much to Sakuma's dismay. Go figure.

* * *

“Koujirou… wake up, come on…”

Koujirou just groaned in his sleep, turning around in bed and pulling the sheets closer to him.

“Come on, Koujirou… and you say I’m the one that sleeps like a rock.”

He still groaned, just trying to go back to sleep. He definitely did not want to get up.

“Koujirou… we’re gonna miss breakfast!”

Another groan as he felt his boyfriend still shaking his shoulder. Giving up on any sleep he was still hoping to get, Genda turned around, cracking an eye open to look at Sakuma with a pout. Then he groaned again. He wasn’t ready to wake up and get out of bed…

“Fine… I’m awake, I’m awake…”

He took his sweet time just stretching arms and legs, still struggling to keep both eyes open as he yawned. Sakuma silently smiled as he watched him, just giving him the time he needed to fully wake up, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. That already helped Genda get grounded in reality once again, smiling back at him to then return the kiss.

“Better now?”

Genda huffed, a poor attempt at hiding his smile.

“Alright, alright… but I could use another one just to be sure.”

Sakuma rolled his eye, clearly trying to ignore what now was a shit eating grin. Without another word, he leaned in once again, this time leaving a kiss right on his lips. Genda greatly appreciated that, quickly returning it, a hand sneaking around his boyfriend’s waist to pull him closer, the other already gently running fingers through his hair. When Sakuma pulled back with a smirk, Genda couldn’t hide a pout.

“We can make out all you want- later. Come on, before they stop serving breakfast.”

“Fine… you win…” Genda sighed, reluctantly pushing away the sheets to get up, even more reluctantly looking around for his pants and a shirt, too willing of staying in nothing but his boxers had it not been for the need of walking out of their room. Small sacrifices, as much as Sakuma would’ve wanted the same. “Come on… let’s order something quickly so we can go back to bed-”

Of course that was what he was worried about.

At least it didn’t take that long to get their food despite the late hour, the two of them back in bed –at Genda's request- with their breakfast within minutes. Sakuma couldn’t deny it, as soon as they were settled and eating together in bed he felt much more comfortable and at ease, happy just snuggling into his boyfriend’s side with Genda’s arm holding him close, sharing and trying each other’s food, occasionally exchanging soft kisses as they took their time with it. Neither of them was sure of how long it had taken them to finally be done, but they didn’t care- they were together, and that was all that mattered.

Once they were done eating, Genda laid back down in bed, a content sigh as he relaxed. They weren’t in a rush to do anything else in their improvised vacation, no need to hurry and get out- besides, Sakuma would gladly take any chance he got to just lay down and get some much needed cuddles.

“We should do this more often.”

Sakuma just nodded in his arms. He definitely wasn’t against the idea.

“Next month?”

“Alright.”


End file.
